Bulletproof Heart
Bulletproof Heart |datefrom = June 5, 2013 |dateto = June 19, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from June 5, 2013 to June 19, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. A good man does the right thing even if it's in the wrong way. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Man on a Mission A woman needs our help. Ransack every brothel in Brazil if you have to. Find her and bring her back home. But watch your back out there. - The Philanthropist Teamwork or brotherhood. Choose one, live both. This job isn't going to be easy. You'll need all the good men you can find. - The Philanthropist #Job: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene (10x). #Help in a War 1 time. #Rob 20 Sports Stadium in London. }} Mind Games Some things you can do best closer home. Get to Brazil and fast. There's no time to waste. - The Philanthropist That's a solid plan you have there. It's a job nearly half done. I'm already proud of you. - The Philanthropist #Rob 50 times in Chicago. #Build 2 armor in the Armory. #Fight in 12 Shootout Arenas. }} A Walk on the Dark Side You're here in a new and hostile territory. She must be here somewhere. Make it back alive, even if you have to drag yourself and the others home. - The Philanthropist There's no war without blood and this is a cause worthy of it. Saving the girl and your bleeding comrade was a sweet escape. - The Philanthropist #Get 3 crew members. #Clear 10 robbing boards. #Build 10 Arena Power-Ups. |9=2}} The Revenge Launch a manhunt for the one who nearly sliced one of your crew. The job just got slippery after the recent heist. Make sure you know what you're stepping on. - The Philanthropist Revenge is all in the head. But it takes two steady hands to finish the job well. - The Philanthropist #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. #Acquire 10 weapons. #Deal 2500 damage in Shootout Arena. |8=3}} The Executioner Make him talk. Yes, his boss is your old enemy. Leave no snitches alive. Finish what you started or they will. - The Philanthropist His death will send the message across. A lesson well-taught is a lesson that's well-learned. - The Philanthropist #Declare a War 3 times. #Ask for 8 Nosepickers from mafia. #Loot 40 Personal Stylist from robbing in London. |10=3}} }} Mapped Out He talked with a gun in his face. Hope he didn't lie. What you do with the small talk is what matters. Track down your enemy. - The Philanthropist The foundation of a solid plan is solid planning. Better know the ins and outs of their hell hole. - The Philanthropist #Win 8 fights in London. #Job: Recruit Loyal Gunmen (20x). #Build 2 vehicles in the Chop Shop. }} }} Gather the Troops Surround the dingy headquarters or what's left of it. Be quiet. Be very quiet. You don't want to mess a good plan up with poor execution. - The Philanthropist Are your men in place? Just lie in wait and blast them into smithereens. - The Philanthropist #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 20 Bite Mes. #Get 4 crew members. #Rob 13 Royal Banks. |9=5}} }} Charge! This is the moment. Take a deep breath before you charge. Remember to spare the innocent and gun down the rest. One more moment and there is no turning back. - The Philanthropist You put your gun to their heads and brought their walls down. Time to start cleaning up. - The Philanthropist #Job: Dodge the Guards (25x). #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. #Get 30 arena ices in Shootout Arena. |8=5}} }} Song of Freedom The women have been through a lot. You went to save one and freed all of them. Show them there is still some good in the world and help them move on. - The Philanthropist It takes a lot to give than to receive and you have given well. These women's gratitude would have been pay enough. - The Philanthropist #Get 12 Power Cards. #Loot 40 Open Airs from robbing in London. #Win 40 fights in Chicago. |10=5}} The Great Fall Your old enemy is holed up in this hell-hole. Take him out like the animal that he is. You can stop this evil from mushrooming elsewhere. - The Philanthropist You are allowed your sighs of relief now. You've done a good deed in this part of the world. - The Philanthropist #Loot 25 American Pikas from Job: Gather Intel from Street Rats. #Declare a War 3 times. #Ice 50 opponents in London. |10=5}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Bulletproof Heart